


Kappy's in the Doghouse

by Astry



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fanart, Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astry/pseuds/Astry
Summary: Kappy gave Jasper alcohol. Kappy is no longer allowed to be alone with Jasper.





	Kappy's in the Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MycroftexMachina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftexMachina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Jasper's Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325073) by [MycroftexMachina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftexMachina/pseuds/MycroftexMachina). 



> Jasper is not mine! He is the creation of the wonderful MycroftexMachina and the main character in their Good Luck Charm series. It's such a cute and soft and happy fic series and everyone else should go read it too. I read part 3 yesterday and had to draw this because I couldn't get the image of Kappy giving Jasper alcohol (in a shot glass that is still too big for the adorable tiny dragon) out if my head.

Kappy gave Jasper alcohol. Kappy is no longer allowed to be alone with Jasper.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I kind of ruined it with the scales, but whatever. I also don't know what sort of alcohol Kappy gave to Jasper, so I just chose some sort of ambiguous brown liquid. 
> 
> Cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://raleighrambles.tumblr.com/post/169670312800/i-did-fanart-for-a-cute-fic-i-read)


End file.
